


Рождество вместе

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Квартира встретила графа полумраком. Странно, что никого еще нет. Даже Рейджи. Или?..
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji
Kudos: 3





	Рождество вместе

Наконец, выпала свободная минутка, чем Камю и решил воспользоваться, заварив себе какао и устроившись на диване в гостиной с книгой в руке.

Полностью погрузившись в текст, граф не заметил теплого дыхания в районе своего затылка, и только когда Рейджи забрал из руки графа почти пустую кружку с отставшим какао, наконец заметил нарушителя своего спокойствия.

— Ты разве не должен работать? — спросил удивленно Камю.

— Как и ты, — Рейджи улыбнулся в ответ. — Я взял выходной на сегодня, — он сел на диван совсем рядом с графом и улыбка его стала хитрее, — чтобы провести с тобой день.

Камю отвел взгляд и положил книгу на стол. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он отодвинулся от Котобуки.

— Я сегодня работаю допоздна, — сказал граф.

Улыбка на лице Рейджи не угасла, что натолкнуло Камю на не самые лучшие мысли.

— Ты будешь ходить за мной? Опять? — граф нахмурился. — Я уже говорил…

— Нет, — Рейджи покачал головой. — Я буду слишком занят для этого, — он подмигнул Камю и встал с дивана.

— Чт…

— Кстати, я освободил тебе вечер! — Котобуки послал графу воздушный поцелуй и вышел из комнаты.

***

Весь оставшийся день у Камю не получалось сконцентрироваться на работе, его постоянно отвлекали мысли о том, что же там собрался устроить Рейджи, а, главное, где? Ничего хорошего на ум почему-то не приходило.

— Камю-сан, смотрите в камеру, — подал голос фотограф, вырывая графа из его мыслей. — Вы сегодня какой-то рассеянный. Что-то произошло?

— Ничего, прошу прощения, — кашлянув, поспешно ответил Камю своим самым учтивым тоном. Судя по тому, как вздрогнул фотограф, полностью скрыть свои эмоции графу не удалось.

Внутри него всё бурлило. Камю всегда делал работу идеально, это было так же легко, как дышать, но чертов Рейджи с легкостью все это разрушил и далеко не в первый раз, хотя даже поблизости на находился. Как ему только это удается?..

— У вас очень натуральный суровый взгляд, — снова подал голос фотограф, но уже не так уверенно, как в прошлый раз, — но сейчас это не нужно… С вами точно всё в порядке?

Камю бросил взгляд на часы. Оставалось еще несколько часов до возвращения домой. Тяжело вздохнув, граф где-то в глубине души порадовался тому, что не участвует сегодня в съемках шоу. Он встряхнулся, приводя себя в порядок. Еще одного замечания от фотографа Камю не выдержит.

***

Квартира встретила графа полумраком. Странно, что никого еще нет. Даже Рейджи. Или?..

Камю заметил слабый свет в гостиной. В надежде, что там ничего не горит, граф зашел в комнату. Гостиная была уставлена маленькими горящими свечками, освещавшими комнату. На столе слабо виднелись очертания посуды.

Рейджи возился с чем-то у дивана и не сразу заметил присутствие Камю. На нем красовалась красная рождественская шапка и свитер с оленями.

— Что это все значит? — подал голос Камю. Рейджи подскочил от неожиданности и обернулся.

— Что, я тебя заинтересовал? — хитро улыбнулся Котобуки.

— Нет, — бросил граф, отвернувшись.

Рейджи в ответ рассмеялся и подойдя ближе к графу, обнял его.

— Сегодня здесь только мы, — сказал Рейджи. — Сними маску.

Камю лишь фыркнул.

— Так к чему это? — освободившись из рук Рейджи, снова спросил граф.

— Ты как-то говорил что никогда не праздновал Рождество, — ответил Котобуки.

— Мы празднуем его уже который год, — сказал Камю, нахмурившись.

— Да, но мы праздновали, как коллеги. Пошли, — Рейджи взял графа за руку и потянул за собой к дивану. — Садись, я всё устрою.

Камю сел на диван оглядывая с опаской почти темную комнату. Куда скрылся Рейджи, он уследить не успел и теперь даже не знал, чего от него ожидать. Тем не менее, по его телу разливалось приятное тепло от всего происходящего. Граф откинулся на спинку дивана и принялся ждать возвращения Рейджи, прикрыв глаза.  
Вскоре он услышал, как посуду поставили на столик, но глаза открывать не стал: приятная нега разлилась по телу, двигаться не было никакого желания. Камю услышал, как хихикнул Рейджи и мгновение спустя почувствовал его губы на своём лбу.

— Вечер еще только начался, — почти прошептал Рейджи ему на ухо.

Граф встрепенулся, зардевшись и открыл глаза. Рейджи находился совсем близко, и только сейчас Камю заметил, как свет свечей преобразил его улыбку. Камю потянулся за поцелуем.

— Пока рано, — сказал Рейджи, отстранившись. — Я приготовил тебе десерт.

Граф кашлянул, скрывая испытываемую им неловкость и выпрямился.

— Я польщен, — сказал он. — А это что?

— Какао со сливками и корицей, — ответил Рейджи. — Рождество празднуют, сидя под пледами перед камином, но камина у нас нет. Зато, — он сел на диван рядом с графом и взял в руки пульт, — мы можем посмотреть рождественские фильмы, — Котобуки включил телевизор и достал плед. — Влюбленные сидят под одним пледом, — он подмигнул Камю и засмеялся, когда тот поспешно отвернулся.

Рейджи включил фильм и накинул на плечи Камю плед. Тот снова вздрогнул от прикосновения рук Котобуки.

— Никакого подвоха во всем этом нет, — сказал он, накинув плед на свои плечи.

Камю ничего не ответил, и Рейджи решил попробовать расшевелить графа по-другому: он взял ложечку, отломил небольшой кусочек десерта и поднес ко рту графа.

— Ну, давай, — с улыбкой сказал Котобуки, — ты никогда не мог отказать себе в сладостях.

Камю глубоко вздохнул и съел десерт с поднесенной ложечки. Улыбка Рейджи стала еще шире, когда он увидел, насколько смущен граф.

— Расслабься, — сказал Котобуки. — Я только хочу, чтобы мы отпраздновали Рождество вдвоем. Я могу сделать тебе расслабляющий массаж, если хочешь.

— Котобуки, — от голоса графа у Рейджи по спине почти начали бегать мурашки, но румянец с его щек так и не пропал, так что грозный тон не произвел нужного эффекта.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Котобуки приник к Камю, — давай просто посмотрим фильм и попьем какао.

Граф продолжал смотреть на Рейджи, пытаясь удержать маску суровости, но совсем скоро она дала трещину, и Камю наконец ответил на объятия Рейджи.

**Author's Note:**

> 12.31.18


End file.
